


Just Because

by pandafarts



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafarts/pseuds/pandafarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The million times he held Ciel, and the one time it was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because

Sometimes it was because Ciel was sickly, weak from asthma or exhaustion, or simply not moving fast enough. Picking him up was alarmingly easy, the weight he has packed on after his enslavement was minimal and he could always feel the little row of his delicate spine as he steadied his hand on the boy's back. Carrying him to bed to sleep, carrying him to the bathroom to tend to injuries or to let the steam alleviate the symptoms of a bad cough, these embraces were the embraces of necessity, of keeping him alive.

Sometimes it was because Ciel was terrified, weak from memories of his parents death and the unfortunate events thereafter. His nightmares were disturbing, even to a demon like Sebastian, who was capable of great cruelty. Sometimes he himself was a tad revolted by the secrets and horrors the child whispered to him so seriously in the dark. These embraces were meant to console and comfort. Ciel always held onto Sebastian's uniform until his coat was horrifically wrinkled, he gripped onto his shoulders so painfully, as if he would fall off the face of the earth if he were to let go. These embraces were the embraces of comfort, and of terrible desperation.

Sometimes it was because Ciel wanted to be held, wanted to feel close to his butler. Sometimes they wore clothes, sometimes just skin, but it was always a little sleepy. He nestled perfectly into his hold, skinny frame and nightmares aside, he felt like he was carved to fit into the cradle of his hold. He was content, and warm, and as strange as it sounded he was safe in the arms of his demon. These embraces were the embraces of affection, for no other reason but to feel closeness, and of all the embraces the two shared, they both considered this kind their favorite.


End file.
